


你是我的

by fallenwinter



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, M/M, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenwinter/pseuds/fallenwinter
Summary: *正装 捆绑 高跟鞋  道具 骑乘 对镜*已婚同居背景 禁止上升真人*ooc！生气的糕比较女王强势玩得开一些 认错的缪比较温顺听老婆话一些 不喜勿入*不要轻易试探小恶魔的底线，否则他有一万种折磨你的办法。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	你是我的

gulf今天很奇怪。  
难得轮休的记者主动提出要去接下午满课的教授下班，mew满心欢喜地走出校门，对方看到自己却只是简单点个头示意了一下。上车以后没有一句多余的话，面对自己提出的话题只会用语气词回应一下。一到家就自顾自地走到衣帽间换衣服去了，连个眼神都不给他，颇有一点都不想理你的意思。  
明明打电话的时候还说有很多话要见了面再说的。  
mew有点焦虑，连衣服也顾不上换，径直穿过卧室往里面的衣帽间走，看见gulf正在换衣服的背影就黏上去抱着撒娇：“老婆~今天不开心吗？”  
gulf试图扯开环在自己腰间的手，“谁是你老婆。”  
“我抱着的就是！”借机搂得更紧了。  
“今天我可没有心情跟你说好听的。”gulf偏过头不打算看他。  
“我哪里做错了吗，你告诉我啊。”  
“为什么别人问你要联系方式你就给啊？已婚身份是不是忘了？”gulf转过身来，双臂抱在胸前，面无表情。  
mew知道肯定是学生缠着自己加好友的场景被gulf看到了，急忙安抚：“可我给的是工作号啊，当老师肯定需要跟学生接触，职业需要嘛，理解一下。”  
“我对你的职业没有偏见，但是，老师的领口需要开那么低么？只有见到我才会好好系扣子？”gulf的手指拂过半开的衬衫衣领，指尖轻轻在他心脏的位置点了点。  
完蛋，既然看到了学生肯定也知道在见他之前自己领口是敞着的……  
从谈恋爱起gulf就很在意mew穿衣服总把领口开得很低这件事，从那个时候gulf就对mew软磨硬泡，要他答应在外人面前不能随便把领口敞得很开，至少要扣到领上第二颗。  
“太热了……领口又小……勒得我难受。”mew的声音顿时小了下去。  
“哦。所以还是我的不对啰？没给你买到尺寸合适的？”手指移动到扣子周围，正一颗一颗地帮他解开，但gulf的语气却不像他手上的动作这么友好。  
“不是这个意思……mew的呼吸已经慢慢变重了，终于忍不住抓住他的手腕按在胸口不要作乱，“phi要怎么做yainong才消气呢？”  
gulf抬眼望着mew，“我不管呐。既然phi食言了就要付出代价啊。”

gulf理直气壮的语气让mew咽了下口水。无数人都夸赞gulf的乖巧单纯，只有他知道眼前的爱人表面上看起来天真可爱纯洁无害，本质是个占有欲和胜负欲都不输自己的小恶魔。尤其是结婚以后，一旦收拾起自己来办法是一套一套的。  
正想着就被gulf推搡得后退几步倒在衣帽间的沙发上，两条光裸的长腿一跨就坐到腿上来，搂着脖子亲了他嘴唇一下。  
是嘴皮碰嘴皮的那种吻，啄了一下就立即分开了。  
这种程度哪里能满足mew呢，可他也不敢肆意妄为，手臂安安分分地环着gulf的腰，毕竟今天是自己理亏。  
gulf看出了他的不满，甜甜地笑着说，“phi今天不乖，所以不给你亲。”  
“……好，都听你的。”mew无可奈何地扶额，gulf却从他腿上滑了下去，去卧室东翻西找起来。  
“宝贝找什么呢。”  
“好好呆着。”  
“哦。……嗯？”

好一会儿gulf才回来，开始在沙发旁边的柜子里翻找，mew的视线却定在了他的脚上没办法移开了。  
gulf穿上了那双自己买给他的周年纪念礼物之一——黑色的尖头高跟鞋。  
当初买回来的理由是，这双鞋还有蕾丝绑带的设计，mew当时在橱窗里看到它，就觉得如果绑在gulf纤细修长的小腿上一定很合适。

mew 下意识地舔了下嘴唇，事情开始变得有意思起来了。  
“真不用我帮忙吗亲爱的……？”

gulf也终于找到了最后一样东西——mew看着就把还在嘴里的后半句话咽下去了。  
一条皮绳，mew乖乖伸出手腕被gulf拉到背后捆了个结实，刚想说些什么又被男孩的下一个动作打断了——男孩坐到了沙发的扶手上，用高跟鞋的底面轻轻摩擦着他已经开始膨胀的某个部位。  
“boo不是说想看我穿这双鞋么，好看么？”  
“bii穿什么都好看啊……”mew努力地调整着呼吸让自己的声音听起来不至于到狼狈的程度，但是眼前的画面过于香艳——黑色绑带包绕着男孩颀长的小腿，在纤细的脚踝处缠绕成一个柔软的蝴蝶结。再往下是包裹在黑色鞋面里白皙小巧的脚背，还有现在看不到的脚趾，每次高潮都会情不自禁蜷缩起来的脚趾。  
光是看着这样的画面mew就忍不住咽口水，gulf还隔着一层布料摩擦他的下身，mew很快就硬了，下身鼓鼓囊囊的一团，令人无法忽视。  
“nong~帮帮phi好不好？”男人刻意拖长了尾音，是平时自己一张口对方就会投降的沙哑低声。  
某个始作俑者却不置可否，只是伸手过来解了皮带，方便自己继续撩拨，根本没有打算帮他纾解一下欲望的意思。  
“phi这么快就忍不住了吗？”男孩脸上勾起戏谑的微笑，两颗小虎牙露出来，歪头看他的眼神里多了几分狡黠。  
“要看你说的哪件事……如果是上你的话，确实有点。”mew抬眼看着gulf的眼睛，面不改色心不跳地承认自己心里的想法。  
“那要看phi的表现呐”gulf继续不紧不慢地用鞋底碾磨着已经鼓起来的那一团，“不到我满意的话，不可以先射哦。”  
mew深深吸了一口气，这小祖宗今天就是来折磨他的。  
“bii都不帮我，手也给你捆着了，还能怎么表现呐。”男人叹了口气，眼帘耷下来很委屈的样子。  
“就那么喜欢在别人面前表现是吧？”gulf嘴角多了讽刺的弧度，脚下使了点力用细跟的底部去碰下方的两颗球体，顶的男人喉咙里溢出来几声喑哑的感叹。  
“我对别人有什么喜欢啊，是天气太热了……”mew背靠着沙发语气无奈。“真的好热呐，身上都是汗。”  
gulf闻言，视线落在他开口快到肚脐的衬衫上。还扎在西装裤里的衬衫已经被撑出了肌肉的轮廓，可以想象到此刻mew的下半身束缚在修身的正装里，有多难受。  
gulf看得也口干舌燥，于是停了动作换手过去，解开男人身下的裤扣和拉链，勃起的性器便一下从内裤里弹了出来，直挺挺地往男孩手心里顶。gulf没有像往常一样用手握住它，又坐回去，一手撑着自己一手拉开了脚踝上的蝴蝶结。脚从鞋里滑出来，迎上男人已经完全挺立的欲望，龟头被裹在脚心里摩擦。  
gulf以前常年踢球，脚心积累了不少有些厚度的茧子，挑逗完龟头又来回在柱身上滑动，柱体上顶端渗出的液体被抹得到处都是。身上最敏感的地方被这样侍弄着，mew忍不住开始低声喘息，顺着这只上下晃动的脚往上，还能看到gulf宽松的裤管里的细嫩的大腿根正随着脚部的动作若隐若现，mew觉得自己更硬了，却又得不到一点缓解。

看着mew穿着正装被自己搞得呼吸急促满脸情欲的样子，gulf脸上也泛起了潮红。他发现自己很享受观察男人体贴绅士的标签被一点点撕碎的过程，因为在这个过程里，所有一切能让男人坠入欲海的原因，都是自己。也只能是自己。

gulf继续用脚趾揉弄囊袋，mew向身下看去，视线被柱身挡住，只能看到gulf精致小巧的脚背在下体处晃来晃去，单手就能握住的脚踝不安分地晃动着，还有那流畅的小腿线条……勾得mew很想一把握住然后压上去，可是被捆得发酸的双腕提醒着他现在不能。  
男人难耐地扭动了一下肩膀，下身因为这个动作晃动几下，根部正好卡在男孩上下滑动的脚趾缝隙里，刺激得马眼即刻冒了一大汪体液出来。那是男人快到达顶点的征兆。  
“不行哦phi，现在还不能射哦。”gulf撑着脸颊斜靠着墙壁，另一条闲着的长腿叠起来踩在扶手上，脸上的表情像是在说不可以多吃一碗饭一样简单。  
“nong真的认为这样就能让我射出来吗？”男人轻喘着吐出一句话，眼睛里已经是浓得散不开的情欲。  
“我没有怀疑你能不能啊。”gulf思考了一下，停下了脚上的动作，两腿一张坐到mew身上，捧着男人的脸颊认真地说，“但你那种样子只能给我看，听到没有。”  
“当然给看，不知道老婆给不给机会了。”mew挑眉，腰部刻意往上挺动一下，性器摩擦着gulf的臀缝。  
“你会不会抓重点，那个只字被你吃了？”gulf眯着眼看他，大有他不说对今天没完的意味。  
“嗯，我保证只给你看，只跟你做，好不好？”  
“你最好说到做到哦，”gulf说着，一手抚上男人胸前，“你要是再敢露给别人看，”一手扯下了底裤，两根手指探进了早已温软湿润的后穴，“以后这里也不用你来扩张，我有手还有道具。”

男人的眼睛不由自主地瞪大了，“你什么时候弄的？”  
“收纳盒里，我找鞋…的时候…看到了”体内物体的震动幅度似乎变大了，“加了点润滑…塞进去了。”gulf颤抖着说完，不得不把腿分得更开方便把那个物体取出来。  
gulf有一个专门放mew送的礼物的收纳盒，mew立即意识到了塞进去的东西是什么。  
“你居然……”mew看着捏在gulf指尖的那颗跳蛋，一想到刚刚gulf居高临下地挑逗自己的时候，身体里还放着这样的东西，前面也早就硬了，但完全不怕走光地在自己面前晃来晃去。他完全是故意的。  
男人的下身本能地抖了抖，有一股火烧得更旺了。  
刚刚被跳蛋刺激得一直收缩的后穴显然也感受到了性器的跳动，男孩感觉到那里甚至在一翕一合了。  
男人的衬衫已经被汗水浸湿了一些，紧贴着男人起伏的胸膛，肌肉的轮廓在半透明的布料下若隐若现，让人更想去挖掘那些包裹在正装下面的情欲，究竟有多隐秘和刺激。  
gulf这么想的，他也这么做了。一手掰开臀肉，一手握住抵在后面的那根，直接坐了下来。  
本就被开发过的后穴毫不吃力地全部吞了进去，性器整根没入，被软肉完全包裹含弄感觉太过美妙，坐到底的那一刻两人不禁同时喟叹出声。  
“还好吗？要不要适应一会儿？”mew抵着gulf的额头轻言细语。他没料到gulf这么直接，怕自己一动再让他疼。  
“你先…别动。”  
gulf往后仰了一点，手臂撑在身后，开始上下摆动着腰部。从mew的角度可以看到男孩大张着双腿，腿间吞吐着肉棒，被唾液浸湿的嘴唇红润，微张的唇瓣间时不时随着动作溢出几声嘤咛。  
这个画面过于艳情，mew忍不住在他又一次坐到底的时候用力往上挺送。这个体位进得很深，擦过前列腺进到最深处。  
“唔…”男孩闷哼一声，被撞得重心不稳下意识环住mew的脖颈，挺立许久的欲望一抖，顶端渗出几滴液体。身体里最深处的肠肉感受到了肉刃的压迫，反而吮得更紧。  
“都说了今天听我的…”gulf的声线软了不少，反驳的语气听起来丝毫没有威慑力。  
“在听啊，bii怎么叫得boo都听进去了呐。”  
胸口挨了不轻不重的一拳，在男人看来更像是猫咪踩奶一样的撒娇。  
此时的gulf看起来好像更好说话一点，mew赶紧趁热打铁，“能不能商量一下啊，bii给我解开好不好啊。”  
“你让我爽，我就给你解开。”gulf在mew的耳边懒懒道，连带着说话的气流都是潮热的。  
mew闻言没说什么，回答gulf的是更加猛烈和精准的撞击。  
他比对方更了解他的敏感点在哪里，每一下都能狠狠地擦过G点。但是又不抽出来太多，要反复碾磨过那一点，不给他缓冲的时间。性器高频地鞭挞着内里的软肉，酥麻的感觉开始从腿根那里爬上来。  
“哈……你……慢点……”gulf眼里泛起了生理性泪水，下身分泌出更多的体液，随着性器的进出不断流出来又重新堵回去。  
“yainong~前面要自己来哦。”mew放低了声音蛊惑着gulf。  
看着gulf因为自己的动作，前面也不断冒出液体的样子，他忽然更想看看gulf一边后面含着性器一边抚慰前面的模样。  
gulf抿着嘴唇伸手握住自己，开始随着放慢的节奏上下撸动着分身。被情欲和本能支配的他不由自主地半张着嘴唇喘息，露出一点软红的舌尖，mew看着很想就射进他嘴里，又加快了律动的速度。  
两人交合的部位越来越湿，男孩的分身顶端流出的液体变得浑浊了些，mew明白那是他高潮的前兆。  
“phi…嗯…再快点…哈……啊……我要到了……”前后一起的感觉太过刺激，一次整根没入以后穴口开始猛烈收缩，过电一样的快感顺着下身传递到大脑。gulf感到一瞬间的空白，前面一股股地射了出来，有些还溅到了mew的胸口。  
看着gulf因为高潮满面潮红双眼失神的表情，mew发狠地挺动了几下，终于在肠肉炙热柔软的裹挟下全部释放在了爱人的身体里。微凉的液体灌进身体最深处，混着分泌的液体顺着柱身流到穴口，两人交合的部位一片黏腻。

gulf无力地靠住mew的肩膀，想要平复一下高潮带来的呼吸急促，好一会儿才从缥缈的视线里找回焦距。  
“我错了，以后不会再露了，”mew凑过去蹭gulf的下巴主动认错，“消气了？能给我解开了吗？”小心翼翼又可怜巴巴的语气。  
gulf心软了一下，顺着男人的西装袖口摸到腕口，解开那里的绳结男人的手才终于解脱出来。  
“bii真狠心啊，就这么绑了我半个多小时都不给松。”mew甩了甩手，腕部又酸又麻，“我感觉手都要断掉了。”  
gulf抬起眼皮瞥他一眼，“不然你不长记性啊。”说着搭住男人肩膀跪坐起上半身，“以后不许再……哎呦！”腿软得差点没掌握好平衡，一个踉跄又被mew拥进怀里抱着。  
“才歇了多久就急着洗澡啊。”男人的双臂牢牢地环在腰上，脸颊埋进gulf的肩头，想再跟他多温存一会儿。  
“你…都弄里面了我当然要去洗啊。”男孩的手握成拳抵着男人的胸膛催促，“放开我，一会儿全流到沙发上了……”

mew丝毫没有放手的意思，继续在gulf颈窝里细细亲吻着。“不想流出来那堵回去好了。”gulf慢慢感觉到刚刚起身时从身体里滑出来抵在穴口的性器……又送进来了。  
“你怎么……又硬了……”本来攥紧的手指渐渐张开，按在男人胸口的力度倒像是奶猫挠人一样不痛不痒。  
男人这次刻意放慢了速度，刚经历了高潮的后穴分外湿润柔软，性器一寸寸推进，肠肉就一点点咬合上来。  
“我一想到你穿高跟鞋的样子就硬了。”mew轻轻啄吻着gulf的脸颊，“刚才你穿的时候我就想这样抱着你操，听着你叫。”腰上的大手滑下去握住gulf挺翘的臀肉，“yainong不想继续？”  
“你说呢？哈……啊……”gulf惊呼一声，男人捞起他的腿，保持着插入的状态把他翻了方向，让他跪趴在沙发上。姿势转换时性器的头部狠狠地碾磨过内壁，gulf感觉自己前面开始抬头了。  
男孩有气无力地撑起上身，回过头去瞪了男人一眼，水波荡漾的眼眸下面牵出未干的泪痕，落在男人眼里却是娇嗔得可爱。  
大手顺着腰际滑到gulf胸前，隔着衣服挑摩擦着乳尖。男人放慢了身下的速度，开始换着角度往里顶送。男孩的喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟，双腿随着男人的动作不停地打颤。比起激烈的抽送，这种温柔的攻势给了gulf更多空余去体会身上每一样感官。插在体内的柱身上的脉络，胸前拨弄乳尖的老茧，还有男人在耳畔的吐息，所有的一切刺激都在提醒他在经历着怎样一场情事。想到这里，刚刚释放过一次的性器又开始渗出液体。  
mew的视线飘到斜对着沙发的穿衣镜里，自己的视角刚好能看到挤在沙发上的两个人。  
“宝贝，你知道镜子里的你现在什么样子吗。”mew俯下身去舔弄gulf红得快要滴血的耳垂，“你往右边看看。”用低沉又沙哑的嗓音诱惑着，gulf一听就明白他的意图，可是也忍不住好奇心偏了下头去瞥镜子里的两人。  
自己衣衫不整地跪在墨绿的沙发上，两人交合的部位湿地一塌糊涂。mew依然穿着全套西装，服饰整洁纹丝不乱，仅仅拉开裤链露出性器，可是现在也埋进自己身体里看不见了。  
明明就在做淫荡的交合，却能看起来像正经的绅士，这种强烈的反差加剧了gulf内心的羞耻，mew感觉到后穴开始咬紧了。  
mew拍拍gulf的脸颊，gulf一侧过头mew就攫住了他的嘴唇。舌头模拟着下身的动作在男孩口中进出着，下身也在继续用力挺送，每一次抽离都比下一次进入时缠得更紧。gulf试图抓紧身下的沙发垫，却在起起伏伏间想到，只要mew把性器送得越深，看起来就越人模人样……  
“意古情书…”gulf的声音被堵在嘴里含糊不清。mew稍稍分开，“什么？”下身的挺送一次比一次深，gulf前端蓄积的液体聚成团顺着柱身淌了下来。  
“我说你…哈…啊…衣冠禽兽！”gulf的气声更加明显了，他快到了。  
“我只对你禽兽啊，不是吗？”mew微笑着吻了一下gulf的嘴角，大手从胸前回到腰侧，男人直起上身，掐着男孩的腰开始最后的冲刺。  
“你给我……记好……”gulf艰难地撑起上身回过头看着身后的人，眼里是不予反驳的娇纵，“你是……我的……”  
说的同时后穴里也用力收缩着，此刻身下被爱人紧密地包裹着，心里也被爱人完全占有着的满足感激荡着mew全身的血液，狠狠的一个挺入后他终于再次释放了出来。  
微凉的液体冲刷着敏感的内壁，刺激得gulf的性器顶端流出了一股股浊液，他在mew射精的同时到达了高潮。  
gulf支撑不住倒了下去，被mew捞起来靠着自己胸口。  
“嗯，我是你的。”mew微笑着去亲gulf的额发，而对方已经累得连眼皮都抬不起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是看了LOFTER@一叶糊目 老师的点图造出来的车～可以配合太太的图一起食用～  
> 第一次搞女王人设 希望有人喜欢～


End file.
